Carmesí, Esmeralda y Oro
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Tres elementos relacionados a una historia iconclusa que como todo cuento de Navidad busca su final feliz.


_**Carmesí, Esmeralda y O**__**ro**_

_By Sumi Chan_

……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..

**Carmesí.**

- Creo que ha sido una idea acertada, Daisy- la joven pelirroja hizo un gesto complacido hacia su hermana, mientras observaba a un pequeño grupo de niños correteando fascinados alrededor de un encorvado Santa Claus, que gustoso recibía sus muestras de cariño -Los pequeños parecen disfrutarlo al máximo, sobretodo Brianna- su mirada se posó en una niña de largo cabello dorado y ojos similares a los suyos, que esperaba ansiosa su turno para saludar a Santa.

- Gracias, Myst- Daisy asintió con cierto nerviosismo tras intercambiar una mirada rápida con el Papá Noel en cuestión -Me pareció algo original, pasar la navidad en familia, trayendo a Santa Claus para los pequeños… y de paso nosotras también podríamos ser niñas por una noche…-

Misty se rió -¿Ser niñas otra vez?- obviamente aquello era ridículo a sus 26 años de edad, con su carrera como Maestra Acuática en ascenso y sus estudios de doctora Pokémon en la universidad de Viridian City.

-¡Tía Myst, tía Myst!- el grito de la niña rubia de antes se oyó, seguido del suave tintineo de sus zapatos. Se detuvo ante la joven pelirroja extendiéndole los brazos excitada, a simple vista no rebasaría los 5 años.

Misty la alzó con verdadero cariño -¿Qué ocurre Brianna?-

- ¡Ya le hice mi pedido a Santa!. ¡Y también lo hicieron Derek, Matt, Carl y Emma!- dijo encantada, refiriéndose al resto de los niños que aún continuaban congregados alrededor del anciano vestido de rojo -¡Santa prometió que traería mi obsequio si me portaba bien!-

- Y es lo que debes hacer cariño- Daisy añadió inclinándose hacia ella para quitar el flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos.

La niña se sacudió ante la acción y se abrazó al cuello de la joven pelirroja para luego estampar un sonoro beso en su mejilla -Voy a buscar a mi hermana tía Myst- se retorció para que la dejara en el suelo.

Misty le acomodó los pliegues del vestido rosa que llevaba puesto y apoyó la mano sobre su dorada cabeza -Muy bien, cariño-

- Quédate con Emma, Brianna y no salgan del gimnasio que ha empezado a nevar- Daisy le recomendó con seriedad.

La niña se volvió con gesto impaciente -Si mamá- se puso en marcha arrastrando los pies hasta donde estaba otra niña rubia, más alta que ella (de 7 u 8 años) la cual se encontraba prendida al brazo de un muchachito alto de su misma edad, de cabello castaño y sonrisa ancha.

- No deberías ser tan estricta con las pequeñas- Misty murmuró con suavidad.

- Es muy fácil opinar cuando no son tus hijos…- Daisy suspiró pasándose la mano por la frente.

- Pero son mis sobrinas- respondió la joven reprimiendo el deseo de decirle que muchas veces se sentía más madre que ella -Recuerda como éramos nosotras a su edad-

- Lo recuerdo- sonrió levemente y se interrumpió al notar que dos muchachitos se le acercaban con expresión preocupada. Ambos casi exactos con sus ojos azules y sus cabellos negros como la noche. Eran mellizos -¿Qué ocurre Matt, Carl?-

- No encontramos a mamá, tía Daisy-

- No sabemos donde se metió-

- Lily estaba en la cocina dándole los últimos toques a la cena- respondió Misty con una sonrisa. Los pequeños le devolvieron el gesto al unísono. No quedaban dudas de lo similares que eran -De seguro aún debe continuar ahí-

- Gracias tía Myst-

- Si, gracias tía Myst. Iremos a buscarla-

- Los acompañaré- Daisy añadió. No solo era sobre protectora con sus hijas, sino también con sus sobrinos. Rodeó los hombros de los niños con las manos y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, luego pareció recordar algo, se volvió con una sonrisa nerviosa -Myst ¿puedes ocuparte de Santa Claus?-

La aludida arqueó una ceja. El anciano se encontraba sentado en una silla y al parecer no necesitaba nada.

- ¿Ocuparme de él?-

- Si, ya sabes. Ser amable, servicial, y… eso- no podía decir más, los niños la miraban con suma atención, defendiendo completamente lo que su tía pedía.

Misty asintió -Claro, Daisy. Cuidaré que Santa se sienta como en su casa- los pequeños parecieron satisfechos con su respuesta, y se alejaron junto a la mujer rubia caminando a los saltos.

Misty desvió la vista de ellos, hacia el grupo a su derecha. Las niñas rubias se encontraban sentadas a los pies del anciano, de pie detrás de ellas se encontraba el otro niño de cabello castaño. Al parecer los tres estaban muy absortos en lo que Papá Noel estaba diciéndoles, ya que ni siquiera la escucharon cuando se acercó.

- Hola- sonrió con timidez -Me preguntaba si usted necesitaba algo- enredó las manos en su falda negra esperando que el visitante la mirara.

- Oh, no. Gracias jovencita, estoy muy bien- respondió con una voz pastosa, arrastrando las palabras como si le costara entonarlas.

- Quizás quieras algo de chocolatada caliente- Emma, la otra niña rubia dijo con una sonrisa, y añadió -Tía Myst sabe hacerla muy bien-

- Sip, así es. Mi tía Myst es la mejor haciendo chocolateada- Brianna asintió con grandes meneos de cabeza -¿No es así Derek?-

El niño restante sonrió enormemente cerrando sus grandes ojos negros -¡La mejor de todo el mundo!-

Misty pudo sentir como se sonrojaba ante los elogios de los niños. Era demasiado para ella, entendía que los pequeños la consideraran _'el hada madrina'_ de los cuentos, pero exponer sus infantiles deseos ante un completo desconocido -el disfraz de Santa Claus no contaba- hacía que se sintiera ridícula y avergonzada.

Los ojos del susodicho brillaron bajo las espesas cejas blancas mientras la observaba, y sonrió mostrando una perfecta dentadura.

- Me encantaría probar la chocolatada de tía Myst- añadió con la misma sonrisa, mientras los pequeños asentían con entusiasmo.

A Misty no le quedó otra que devolver el gesto avergonzada, mientras giraba sobre sus talones agitando los pliegues de su falda de raso color negro para dirigirse a la cocina. Le dedicó a Santa una rápida ojeada por sobre su hombro, y arqueó las cejas con interrogación.

_'¿Su panza estaba moviéndose?'_

……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..

- Como que, es muy amable de tu parte ofrecerle algo a nuestro invitado, Myst- Lily canturreó mientras cortaba una fina rodaja de cordero adobado para ver si ya estaba a punto. El delantal de cocina cubría un ligero vestido azul del que apenas se veían sus zapatos del mismo color.

- ¿Qué insinúas?. ¿Qué no puedo ser una buena anfitriona?-

- No es lo que quise decir y lo sabes- Lily rodeó la heladera y sacó un recipiente largo y de vidrio que a las claras denunciaba que era Aceite, y roció una pequeña cantidad en la ensalada que Daisy preparaba silenciosa.

Violet entró en ese momento portando una fuente llena de galletas, chocolates y trozos de turrón, adornada especialmente con detalles en rojo para la ocasión.

- Los niños están felices escuchando una de las anécdotas de Santa- dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se sacudió la falda púrpura -Como que, ha sido una genial idea organizar una Navidad como esta-

- Como que, y aún falta la frutilla de la torta ¿cierto Daisy?- Lily sonrió con picardía, y volvió a meter el cordero en el horno utilizando unas grandes manoplas para evitar que sus manos se quemaran.

Daisy solo se encogió débilmente en su lugar guardando silencio.

Misty le echó una cucharadita de azúcar a la bebida que tenía en las manos y abriendo un estante sacó un platito rojo que hacia juego con la taza -¿Por qué están tan quieta Daisy?. ¿Santa Claus te ha dicho que te dejará un trozo de carbón en lugar de un obsequio?-

Lily la observó con una sonrisa traviesa -Como que, tal vez así de negra tenga la conciencia-

- O quizás haya hecho algo que no debía- Violet añadió preparando otra bandeja con cosas dulces para después de la cena.

La joven rubia las observó con una mueca y siguió condimentando otra de las tantas ensaladas que la joven cocinera iba ubicando a su alrededor, las muchachas habían preparado comida como para un regimiento. Daisy suspiró con pena e ignoró sus comentarios maliciosos. Sus hermanas menos que nadie deberían hacer bromas respecto a Santa Claus…

- Aun no me has dicho quien es…- la voz de Misty se oyó por sobre sus pensamientos. Daisy se volvió a ella que la esperaba con la taza de cacao caliente, lista para llevarla al invitado.

- ¿Quién es quien?-

- Santa- sonrió -¿Es Tracey?. ¿El profesor Oak?. No me lo has dicho-

- ¿Y que importa?-

- Oh, bueno. Era solo curiosidad- Misty se encogió de hombros con cuidado -Es Gary ¿cierto?. Por eso no está aquí con nosotras. Déjenme decirles que el disfraz le queda muy bien, han hecho un excelente trabajo¡Hasta su barriga parece real!- les guiñó el ojo a las tres jóvenes y desapareció tras la puerta.

Daisy soltó un gemido culpable y observó a Lily con una mueca, esta solo se tocó las mejillas y estalló en carcajadas, a su lado Violet meneó la cabeza sonriendo con picardía.

……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..

**Esmeralda.**

La cena transcurrió sin mucho acontecimiento, charlas afables y amigables entre todos, salvo Tracey y Brock que por alguna razón estaban renuentes, y ambos comían en silencio con la vista fija en el plato como si se sintieran culpables de algo.

El Santa Claus se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, junto a los hombres de la familia, y rodeado de los niños. Misty se preguntó como comería, ya que en ningún momento se quitó la barba, pero el alimento escaseaba de su plato con mucha rapidez. Al pasar los minutos dejó de observarlo y se dedicó a probar su cena. Brianna y Emma se encontraban junto a ella así que se brindó a las pequeñas, olvidando al desconocido que a intervalos la observaba con una sonrisa amistosa desde la punta de la mesa.

Luego el grupo se congregó alrededor del inmenso árbol de navidad que se encontraba en el medio de la sala para comenzar con la ceremonia. Delicadas guirnaldas doradas y plateadas adornaban las paredes junto a pequeños ramilletes de muerdago, delgadas tiras color plata y oro cruzaban el techo de lado a lado, y junto a las velas encendidas que se encontraban diseminadas aquí y allá, creaban una atmósfera sobrecogedora e íntima.

El pino lucía hermoso bajo aquellas palpitantes luces, bañado por las esferas rojas y las coronas brillantes. Paquetes de diversas formas, colores y tamaños se encontraban acomodados a sus pies, casi como con reverencia.

Los niños observaban todo con deleite, sin duda imaginando todo lo que habría para ellos en esos obsequios.

- ¿Vamos a abrir nuestros regalos ahora?- Brianna preguntó esperanzada asiendo la mano de Misty.

- ¿Por qué no?- Tracey intervino por primera vez mirando con deleite a su hija.

- Pero aún no es la medianoche y la tradición dice que…-

- Cortemos las tradiciones tía Myst- Santa Claus dijo con una sonrisa en tanto se acercaba a Brianna con un paquete mediano y se lo daba -Y hagamos una Navidad diferente-

Dicho y hecho.

Los pequeños recibieron sus presentes no sin poco alboroto, sembrando el suelo de la habitación con moños y papeles brillantes. Sus gritos de alegría eran ensordecedores al igual que las muestras de cariño asfixiante de los que Santa era merecedor.

Y luego de que los niños tuvieron lo suyo esparciendo por todos lados sus risas, los mayores se dispusieron a abrir sus regalos. Misty encontró que todas sus amigas se habían hecho un tiempo para enviarle obsequios. May, Dawn, Casey, Duplica, Marina y hasta la Sra. Ketchum la tenían como destinataria bajo ese inmenso pino.

Sus ojos se humedecieron al leer la tarjeta que la dama le había enviado junto al sweater blanco, hecho sin duda con sus propias manos. Había cortado la relación con ella sin quererlo realmente, fruto de otra de las tantas inverosímiles peleas con su hijo. Ash a veces era tan imposible que con solo recordarlo, hacía que su temperamento volátil se encendiera.

_'Por favor visítanos, Ash y yo te echamos mucho de menos'_

Soltó un suspiro en tanto apretaba el sweater de lana contra su mejilla. En fechas como aquella era cuando la añoranza de su época de adolescente la atacaba. Las cariñosas palabras de la afable mujer, sus consejos, y su trato maternal era algo que echaba mucho de menos.

- ¿No te gusta tu obsequio?- Brock se le acercó usando la bufanda que ella le había comprado.

- Me encanta- sonrió y se secó la lagrima rebelde que pretendía bajar por su mejilla -¿Quién lo ha traído?-

- Yo por supuesto-

- Ah…- un dejo de desilusión se hizo presente en las profundidades de su garganta.

- Tía Myst- la voz de Emma se oyó detrás suyo. Se giró. La pequeña se encontraba abrazando una inmensa muñeca contra su pecho y sonreía -Tía Myst-

- ¿Si cariño?- se inclinó a su altura tras entregarle el sweater a Brock.

Pero la niña la tomó de la mano y obligándola a incorporarse, la arrastró junto a sí hasta el inmenso pino esmeralda que seguía majestuoso erguido bajo las parpadeantes luces de las velas.

- ¿Qué ocurre cariño?-

- ¡Feliz Navidad tía Myst!-

Cinco pares de pequeños brazos se cerraron en torno a ella con tanta brusquedad que por poco y la tiran sobre el árbol. Misty rió y se inclinó a recibir las muestras de cariño de sus cinco sobrinos, llenándose de besos, abrazos y caricias.

- ¡Feliz Navidad para ustedes!- exclamó.

- Y ahora tía Myst - dijo Brianna tomándola de la mano en tanto los demás pequeños se alejaban unos pasos -Santa Claus nos dijo que había un último obsequio para ti-

- ¿Para mí?- preguntó observando a los pies del árbol y encontrando que obviamente no quedaba ningún paquete.

- Sip- Derek asintió con energía -Pero Santa dijo que solo él debía dártelo-

- Oh, bueno- Misty se enderezó mirando a los niños con complicidad. Segura de que esa era alguna clase de actuación que Gary había armado para los pequeños -¿Y donde se encuentra Santa?-

- Aquí- sonó directamente la voz detrás de ella.

- Oh- se volvió con una ligera sonrisa, acomodando un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de su hombro. Papá Noel la recibió con el mismo gesto ambiguo que tuvo para con ella toda la noche, sus cejas grises dejaban entrever unos pícaros y atrevidos ojos oscuros. Misty sintió que sus mejillas se encendían ante esa mirada audaz y enigmática -Aquí estoy Santa-

- Lo veo- murmuró él con suavidad y su voz de pronto pareció tímida -¿Me acompañarías unos segundos?- la tomó del brazo con suavidad y la guió hacia el otro lado del árbol, rodeándolo.

Otra vez la informe barriga de Santa estaba moviéndose.

……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..-……..

**Oro.**

Los niños quedaron sonrientes a su espalda, abrazando con emoción sus tesoros nuevos. Ella no entendía, habían rodeado el pino inmenso, y ahora se encontraban del otro lado, de cara al ventanal del gimnasio viendo el pálido paisaje de allá afuera.

Santa se aclaró la garganta y se tocó la barriga que en esta ocasión estaba quieta.

Misty abrió los ojos esperando, algo nerviosa porque ese teatro se estaba alargando demasiado. Retuvo el nombre del joven investigador en los labios, segura de que esa era otra de sus bromas.

- Misty…- comenzó el rechoncho hombre en voz baja, cortando lo que sea que ella iba a decir. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y le ofreció un estuche pequeño, envuelto en dorado.

Ella lo miró, abriendo más sus ojos verdes -¿Para mí?-

Él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, pero la joven pudo advertir que estaba algo tenso.

Misty tomó el delicado estuche entre ambas manos y lo examinó cuidadosamente antes de aventurarse a abrirlo. Imaginaba la clase de bromas que Gary -segura de que era él- podría hacerle, por algo era amigo de Ash Ketchum y ambos sabían que tipo de jugarretas les proporcionaría un buen espectáculo. _'No parece ser algo dañino' _su subconsciente le dijo mientras con sus dedos pulgar e índice lo abría. No estaba preparada para lo que encontró.

Un anillo.

Desnudo, de suave oro pálido. Sin brillantes o adornos, y que descansaba placidamente entre una delgada almohadilla blanca.

Clavó sus ojos verdes en él, sus labios rígidos en una apretada línea. Poco a poco la cara de Santa fue deformándose en un gesto de súplica y preocupación. Su barriga comenzó a moverse otra vez y un pequeño sonido escapó de ella.

- ¡Pika!- su disfraz rojo se abrió y la dulce cabeza amarilla de un roedor se hizo presente -¡Pikachupi…!-

Misty se tapó la cara con una mano y retrocedió un paso. La criatura saltó a sus pies y la observó, al no notar respuesta de ella bajó sus puntiagudas orejas en tristeza.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- preguntó con un hilo de voz extendiéndole el estuche con el anillo, dispuesta a no mirarlo.

- Era la única manera- la voz de Santa era la de un joven normal de 25 años -Tú lo haces todo tan difícil…-

Por fin lo miró. Se había quitado la barba, el gorro rojo y la ridícula peluca de cabellos blancos. Allí estaba la brillante e inconfundible melena azabache, su piel morena, y sus rasgos firmes. Sus ojos marrones lucían suplicantes y temerosos. Era el Ash Ketchum que conocía. El mismo Ash Ketchum que había hecho que su corazón de adolescente palpitara deprisa cuando pasaba junto a sí; y el mismo Ash Ketchum al que había jurado odiar por una tontería que ya no recordaba.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- frunció los labios.

Su mano seguía extendida en el aire sosteniendo el estuche que él no pensaba agarrar.

- Es… - su voz descendió una octava y ella supo que estaba peleando con algo que no se animaba a decirle -Es un anillo…-

- ¡Ya sé que es un anillo!-

Ash se encogió débilmente de hombros. Ahora que no llevaba a Pikachu en su interior el traje le quedaba enorme, y se notaba.

- Es una alianza de…-

-¿Te parece gracioso?- lo interrumpió Misty, volteó la cabeza hacia un lado y volvió a extenderle el pequeño estuche -Llévate esto y no vuelvas nunca más por aquí-

Ash se adelantó con determinación, tomó la cajita pero en lugar de dar media vuelta y desaparecer, la sujetó bruscamente de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia si. Ella dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

- Vas a escuchar lo que tenga para decir y luego me iré- dijo el joven en un rapto de valentía, notando cuan pequeña se sentía la mano femenina entre las suyas de doble tamaño - Soy culpable de nuestro distanciamiento, y he venido aquí para solucionar eso-

- Te tardaste mucho…- fue la replica entre dientes por parte de Misty.

Él la ignoró, observó sus pies todavía enfundados en esas gruesas botas negras, parte del disfraz -Perdón- farfulló débilmente.

Abrió los ojos. El Ash Ketchum que conocía nunca pediría perdón, y mucho menos a ella. Soltó una risita sarcástica, la cual cesó inmediatamente al ver la expresión intrépida con que la recibió. Sintió que el color huía de sus mejillas y luchó por liberar la mano que él aún sostenía de prisionera.

- Este anillo simboliza lo que tú eres para mí- abrió el estuche con habilidad, todavía sujetándola y tomó el pequeño aro dorado entre firmes dedos -Vas a casarte conmigo-

Misty dejó de tironear, el color regresó a sus mejillas con mayor intensidad, casi imitaban el carmesí de sus cabellos. Ash sostuvo el anillo unos cuantos segundos, antes de depositarlo en el dedo anular de la mano que aprisionaba.

- ¿Vas a casarte conmigo?- preguntó débilmente, ya sin la valentía y el atrevimiento de hacía un rato, como el joven torpe e ingenuo que en verdad era.

Misty lo observó a él, y luego al intruso que fulguraba entre sus dedos. Entreabrió los labios pero no supo que decir. Ash Ketchum la había hecho buena dejándola sin palabras.

- Por favor…- la súplica le llegó a lo más profundo. Dio un paso, el único e ínfimo que los separaba, y rodeándolo con su brazo libre aprisionó sus labios contra los de él en un besos cargado de intensidad y arrepentimiento. Ash soltó su mano y la rodeó de la cintura para atraerla más hacia sí.

Poco a poco la caricia fue descendiendo hasta convertirse en roces pequeños y suaves choques de labios, hasta que finalmente se separaron. Ash apoyó su frente contra la de Misty y suspiró con sus ojos cerrados.

- ¿Eso fue un si?-

- No- respondió ella con voz lánguida -Es que sobre nuestras cabezas había muerdago, ya sabes la tradición…-

Él abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, a la par que oía aquella risa que había extrañado por tanto tiempo. Ninguna rama sospechosa se encontraba en el techo. Volvió a mirarla, esta vez ella lo recibió con sus hermosos ojos abiertos.

- ¿Y bien?-

- No entiendo…-

- Eres un tonto- rió y abrazó el cuello masculino con gesto posesivo -Pero a partir de ahora serás _mi _tonto-

Lo besó otra vez, soltando la afirmación a su pregunta contra sus labios una y otra vez. A Ash ya no le quedaron mas dudas, y cuando se separaron ya no se sintió ridículo por usar un disfraz de Santa Claus, y tampoco le importó que sus cuñadas, sobrinos y amigos estuvieran detrás del pino observándolo todo. Solo estaba atento a la linda pelirroja y al anillo dorado que fulguraba entre sus pálidos dedos, el cual le demostraba a todo el mundo que de ahora en más aquella mujer le pertenecería a él.

_Carmesí, Esmeralda y Oro._

* * *

****

**_Fin_**

**_...-...-...-..._**

_Nota:_

_Tarde, tarde!! Lo sé, pero quería hacer un fic de Navidad -mas que navidad será para Reyes u.u- para que todos supieran que aún sigo viva, pero que el calor de aquí es tan agobiante que me quita las ganas de usar mi PC_

_Si, si actualizaré mis fics, solo que no podré dar una fecha en concreto... gomen!_

_Cierto! Disfruten el año que comienza, y a escribir mas fics de AAML!!!_

_**(Dedico este fic a todas esas personitas maravillosas que me deleitan día a día con sus nuevos fics!. Ellas saben quienes son )**_

_Sumi Chan_

_a.k.a Fleur Noir_


End file.
